1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mop wringer, and more particularly to an innovative structure which dries the mop by means of twisting.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A mop is often used as a tool to clean the floor. Daring usage, it has to be washed and cleaned from time to time, and the user has to us his/her hands to mist and dry it. Such a method is not only time-consuming and unsanitary, but also may cause discomfort due to continuous and repetitive twisting by the hands. It may even cause permanent injury to elderly people. To solve the aforementioned problems, some manufacturers have developed a kind of centrifugal dewatering bucket to replace the manual twisting and drying.
However, in operating the prior-art centrifugal dewatering bucket, the mophead is put into the dewatering basket, and the dewatering basket is rotated to and fro to cause a centrifugal force to toss out the water and dry the mop. Such a structure can avoid using the hands to twist and dry the mop, but some problems and shortcomings are also observed, during actual applications. Firstly when a consumer wants to buy a centrifugal dewatering bucket, he/she must at the same time buy the special mop provided by the manufacturer. But as a mop is one of the necessary cleaning tools, usually there is already a conventional mop at home or in the working area. If the consumer has to buy a new mop to use the centrifugal dewatering bucket, it would cause an undesired waste. Moreover, if the special mop is broken, the consumer must go to a special place to buy a new one. This indeed makes a great difficulty for consumers. Secondly, in terms of the structure, as a conventional centrifugal dewatering bucket uses the centrifugal force to toss out the water, it could be easily understood that the cotton cloth straps in the central area of the mophead can not be perfectly dewatered during the rotation. Also, the cotton cloth straps on the tip of the mophead can not be too long or too dense. Otherwise, when the mophead is put into the dewatering basket, the cotton cloth straps will squeeze together to reduce the dewatering effect. As a result, although the conventional centrifugal dewatering bucket can avoid the difficulty in twisting the mop with hands, when cleaning the floor with the special mop, the insufficiency of density and length of the cotton cloth straps will greatly affect the cleaning effect. It is actually not an ideal structure. Therefore, the consumers would usually prefer to use the conventional mop for a better cleaning effect. In consideration of the problems existing in the prior-art structure, an innovative mop dewatering structure suitable for the conventional mops would really be what the consumers are expecting and should indeed become a goal of research and development for the manufacturers.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.